Silicon photonics is an emerging technology that enables integration of many optical components on a single chip. One of the sets of desirable elements provided by silicon photonics are tunable reflectors, which can be utilized as an enabling technology for a wide variety of applications, particularly for laser feedback.
Despite the progress made in silicon photonics, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to tunable reflectors.